Autour d'un feu
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Le Roi Aragorn Elessar a du mal à s'adapter à la vie de monarque où tout ce qu'il fait c'est d'écouter les jérémiades de certains de ses sujets. Heureusement que quelqu'un d'autre veille à son bien être.


Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé toute sa vie dans les terres sauvages, jour comme nuit, pluie ou soleil, c'était un supplice de devoir rester assis toute la journée, à écouter des conseillers et des seigneurs se disputer sans cesse et cela pour des broutilles. Aragorn ravala un soupir quand le Seigneur du Lebennin recommença une tirade sur les divers infractions commises par les fils du Prince de Dol Amroth. Le Prince lui même semblait au bord d'un profond sommeil. Tout le monde connaissait les frasques des Princes Amrothos et Erchirion. Ce n'était rien de grave. Que faire de capitaines trop plein d'énergie en tant de paix? Eomer, Roi du Rohan, avait lui même adressé une requête à Aragorn pour occuper ces deux énergumènes. Il avait sans doute assez des visites de ces deux compères qui donnaient sans doute un très mauvais exemple à son fils, leur neveu, Elfwine.

D'ailleurs, Eomer avait aussi avoué, lors de sa dernière visite officielle, qu'il trouvait étouffant de passer ses journées enfermé à Meduseld alors qu'il aurait pu aller galoper à travers les plaines à courser contre le vent. Entre guerriers devenus monarques, ils se comprenaient bien sur ce point.

Un messager annonça sa présence et se posta auprès d'Aragorn pour lui donner une missive. Elle avait été scellée avec un sigle elfique. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux trois mots. Un lieu, et une heure. C'était tout simplement signé avec un A.

Il replia le billet et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. Il allait bientôt être midi. ll se leva, créant un mouvement de panique auprès des hommes réunis autour de lui.

"Messieurs, excusez moi mais j'ai été informé de l'arrivée d'un émissaire des Royaumes Elfiques."

On ne lui demanda pas plus d'informations. Il rejoignit sa chambre pour changer de tenue. Quelque part dans un coin d'armoire, il retrouva des braies noires, une tunique et sa cape.

Personne ne reconnut le rôdeur qui pressait le pas dans les ruelles de la Cité Blanche. On était habitués aux allers et venues des ''cousins du Nord'. Ils se ressemblaient tous, d'après certains précieux de Minas Tirith.

Aragorn sortit de la cité, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée mais Anduril était ceinte à sa taille. Même si elle était cachée par sa mante, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse.

Il arriva enfin au village qui avait été abandonné après la Bataille du Pelennor. En son centre, il y avait une fontaine où coulait encore de l'eau. Ce fut là qu'il retrouva celle qui l'avait convié ici.

Emmitouflée dans une mante grise, elle était sans doute passée aussi inaperçue que lui dans la Cité Blanche.

"Estel, vous voilà enfin."

Son sourire n'avait rien d'anodin, c'était une lueur plus forte que celle du soleil.

"Ma chère Dame, je viens seulement de recevoir votre missive."

"Fut un temps où votre rapidité égalait celle des elfes."

"Je suis hélas à présent un roi, qui ne sait que vieillir"

Et éclata de rire à son affirmation. Elle lui prit la main et le guida hors du village. Son rire faisait encore des échos dans son coeur. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence agréable. Ils ne pouvaient entendre que la brise dans les arbres et une rivière quelque part. Et puis, les arbres commencèrent à murmurer. Aragorn s'arrêta et attira Arwen près de lui,

"Nous ne sommes pas seuls."

Elle ne répondit que d'un sourire et l'attira à sa suite alors qu'elle hâtait le pas. Les murmures se transformèrent en des rires, là, dans la petite clairière il y avait quelques tentes, un grand feu de camp et des visages qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Arwen avait lâché sa main, elle le laissait aller à la rencontre de ses compagnons d'armes. Le premier qui se dressa face à lui arborait un air amusé.

\- Mellon, vous a-ton fait peur? Il est bien difficile de berner un rôdeur.

\- Ce doit être l'âge. Aragorn sourit.

Legolas lui répondit d'un air narquois. Derrière lui, se trouvait Gimli qui rugissait presque de plaisir :

\- En tout cas les cheveux gris ne manquent pas à l'appel !

Derrière lui, se tenait en rang les créatures les plus fortes et courageuses qu'il eut connues dans toute son existence : Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Leurs yeux pétillaient et bien que le temps eut marqué leurs joues rebondies, ils gardaient la même fraîcheur qu'auparavant.

Au milieu de la clairière, Gandalf s'occupait du feu.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu le Grands-Pas…"

\- Il n'est jamais parti."

Autour du feu, des capes avaient été étendues, avec des coussins. Un confort que la communauté n'avait pas connu lors de son long chemin. Sam et Merry se disputaient la place de cuisinier. Gimli donnait aussi son avis, une saucisse embrochée sur sa dague. Frodon et Legolas parlaient à voix basse, avec le regard perdu dans les bois, tandis que Gandalf et Pippin riaient de bon coeur. Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'Aragorn se remémore son épouse. Il se retourna, et la trouva à l'orée des bois. A chacun de ses côtés se trouvaient un de ses frères.

\- Mae Govannem.

Une main sur l'épaule, et une autre sur le coeur n'étaient pas suffisantes pour saluer ceux qu'il avait longuement appelé ses frères adoptifs.

\- Toutes ces personnes… Arwen… Il en perdait les mots. Elle sourit.

\- Vous avez vraiment oublié que c'était votre anniversaire?

Il en perdit presque pied. Son anniversaire? Ce n'était pas une fête qu'il célébrait souvent. Toute sa vie devait être cachée de l'Ombre, un anniversaire aurait été trop dangereux. Mais ils vivaient dans des temps différents. Il fit signe à ses beaux frères et son épouse de se joindre à la communauté.

\- J'avais demandé au Prince Faramir de venir en guise de représentant pour son frère. Mais il a décliné, disant que rien ni personne ne pouvait prendre la place de son frère.

La douceur de sa voix raviva une douleur qu'Aragorn gardait en souvenir de Boromir le fier.

Mais autour de lui, on riait et Sam chantait même. Il s'assit à sa place auprès du feu. Le ragoût de Sam et Merry ne manquait de rien, et il y avait assez de miruvor et de bière pour une cité entière. Alors qu'il allumait sa pipe, Arwen vint à ses côtés. Elle avait passé la plupart de la soirée à parler avec Legolas et ses frères.

\- Meleth nîn. Nous allons allumer notre propre feu de camp et parler des anciens temps d'Imladris. Je sais que vos compagnons d'armes aimeraient aussi que vous vous retrouviez."

"Vous ferez attention?" Il savait que cette recommandation était inutile. Les trois elfes étaient bien plus âgés que lui et n'étaient pas sans défense. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, où l'elendilmir scintillait les jours de fête.

Lorsque la communauté se trouva entre elle, Sam éleva à nouveau la voix pour chanter.

\- Qui se souvient de Boromir le grand, de Boromir le fier, de Boromir le brave…

C'est ainsi qu'il commença et, plus tard dans le poème, ce fut Aragorn qui prit la relève.

\- Le Gondor se souvient de son fils, de son capitaine, de son guerrier. Le Gondor n'oubliera jamais sa prouesse, sa valeur et son sacrifice.

Ils se turent longtemps après avoir chanté pour Boromir. Ce fut Pippin qui interrompit leur veillée :

\- Quelqu'un a encore de l'herbe à pipe?

Et puis, la conversation reprit. On parlait des enfants, des épouses et des bonnes récoltes. Puis Gimli évoqua Dame Galadriel et ils se replongèrent dans leurs souvenirs.

Ce fut à l'aube que certains s'endormirent. Aragorn admira les couleurs mordorées de ce nouveau jour. Legolas se tenait à ses côtés, aussi silencieux qu'un des arbres.

\- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas accueilli un nouveau jour côte à côte.

\- Bien longtemps, Estel. Et je crains que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Aragorn se tourna vers son ami et il reconnut le regard perdu qu'il arborait.

\- Vous les entendez ?

\- Toujours. L'appel devient de plus en plus pressant. Mais je ne peux y céder de si tôt."

L'elfe baissa le regard et Aragorn lui accorda son intimité, gardant ses questions pour lui même. Le soleil s'était levé et brillait à travers les branches d'arbres. Trop tôt, la communauté devrait à nouveau se séparer. Pour l'instant, il y avait encore un petit déjeuner autour de ce qui restait de leur feu.


End file.
